


Gatito I

by Sh1m1



Series: Gatito [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gatito - Freeform, Hogwarts, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: ¿Quién está sufriendo más?¿Draco, que cree que separarse es lo mejor para ambos?¿Harry, que no sabe por dónde le viene el viento?¿Vosotros, que esperabais un fluffly ?¿La autora, que mira su espalda constantemente esperando no recibir ningún crucio?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry estaba preocupado, realmente él no sabía lo que debía comer un gatito. Nunca había tenido una mascota aparte de Hedwig ella era adulta y solía cazar su propia comida. Pero aquel pequeño animalito no tenía modo de decirle qué era lo que necesitaba.

Después de un verano donde sus amigos no le escribieron ni una mísera carta no iba a ir a preguntarle a Hermione. Él podía cuidar de ese tierno animalito.

—¿Leche?—le puso por delante el vasito de leche que había traído consigo desde el comedor. También un poco de tocino y pan.

Con una camiseta vieja le había improvisado una cama. Pero el pequeño solo quería estar entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Potter?—Harry dio un brinco que casi le hace tirar al gatito entre sus manos. Trató de esconderlo dentro de su túnica.

Cuando se giró vio a Malfoy para su desgracia. El maldito slytherin siempre le tenía un ojo encima. Siempre dispuesto a acusarlo de todo ante Snape. A este último le faltaba cualquier oportunidad para ponerle una detención. Realmente ese hombre le odiaba desde el momento que pisó Hogwarts, seguro que incluso le odiaba antes de entrar, quizás incluso antes de nacer... Ya empezaba a divagar.

Malfoy, el problema ahora era Malfoy.

—Nada, lárgate—le dijo, pero sintió como el animalito de arañaba con sus pequeñas uñitas el pecho. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor y con esto Malfoy se le acercó.

La cabecita negra del gatito asomó entre su túnica y Harry trataba de ocultarlo. No se fiaba un pelo de ese Malfoy, seguro que le haría daño  solo por saber que Harry lo estaba cuidando.

—¿Un gato?—lo miraba con los ojos abiertos el rubio—¿Eso es lo que estás ocultando?—le dijo con sorpresa.

—Sí, qué pasa, estaba perdido y es muy pequeño.

—¿Y por qué no se lo llevas al tarado guardabosques?

—No le llames así—le dijo rabioso, pero una serie de maullidos le distrajo, el gatito quería salir de la túnica.

—Como le hagas algo... —le dijo mirándolo con todo el odio del mundo mientras dejaba al gatito en el suelo junto al tarrito de leche.

—No le voy a hacer nada, ¿qué te crees que soy?—le dijo ofendido Malfoy.

—Una mala persona maltrata gatitos—dijo sin dejar de mirar como comía el animalito. Todo el morro negro se le puso blanco y estaba tirando toda la leche al suelo.

Malfoy resopló a su lado mientras se acercaba.

—Es demasiado pequeño para comer solo—le dijo.

Harry no pensaba escucharle pero lo cierto es que había más leche en el suelo que en la tripa del gatito.

Malfoy se agachó y Harry se puso en guardia agachándose a su lado y protegiendo al gato con su cuerpo.

La ceja alzada de su eterno dolor en los huevos no le daba seguridad ninguna.

—No le voy a hacer daño...—dijo rodando los ojos.

—Ya claro.

—¿Vas a dejar que se muera de hambre?—le dijo sabiéndose ganador, porque nunca dejaría que eso sucediera.

A regañadientes se apartó y  Malfoy metió su dedo meñique en el tarrito de leche. A la vez que acariciaba al minino y le acercaba el dedo humedecido. Este lo chupó con ansia y vio como Malfoy repetía la operación una y otra vez. El animal se pegó a su otra mano y bebía de ese modo contento.

Harry alzó su mirada y vio a Malfoy por primera vez en su larga vida de enemistad sonriendo, una sonrisa sin maldad que le puso los pelos de punta.

—Vale, déjalo, ya puedo hacerlo yo—le dijo empujándolo y arrebatándole al gatito.

Copió el procedimiento y dio de comer al animal.

Malfoy no se fue como esperaba que hiciera, no quería irse aún, le gustaba estar con ese animalito le daba mucha más alegría de la que estaba acostumbrado últimamente.

Pero no creía que ese sitio fuera ya seguro si lo conocía Malfoy.

Malfoy miró alrededor, y sacó su varita apuntando a la camiseta mugrosa de Harry convirtiéndola en una camita mullida y calentita.

—Vas a matar a ese animal si no lo dejas en un sitio caliente—fue lo único que le dijo.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?—le dijo, realmente no se fiaba de él, cinco años de saber cómo se las gastaba no eran para menos.

Este se sacudió el polvo de su túnica.

—Nada, por mí como si se muere—dijo girándose yéndose como había venido.

Harry acurrucó al gatito en su nueva camita y este se quedó dormido casi al instante. 

—No le hagas caso, no va a pasarte nada, yo te cuidaré.

De momento no podía cambiarlo de lugar porque tenía clase y ya llegaba tarde además parecía tan a gusto durmiendo que le daba pena despertarlo. De momento tenía que confiar en que Malfoy no le haría daño. Aunque tenía buenos motivos para no creer en las palabras que le había dicho, de momento lo haría.  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco estaba dando vueltas a su caldero con desgana, la suficiente para que Goyle, que era un inepto y su compañero de pupitre, le llamara la atención.

Ni siquiera había atendido al regaño de su padrino a Potter, normalmente disfrutaba mucho de ellos y como el moreno enrojecía de rabia.

Pero su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Con un gatito y el mismo moreno que lo acariciaba con ternura.

Tendría que haberse ido de inmediato y no quedarse allí enseñándole nociones básicas sobre cuidado de criaturas. Estaba cada vez más convencido de que a Potter, salvo pociones, en el resto de asignaturas le regalaban las notas.

Pero había sido la primera vez que habían estado en un sitio juntos y no se habían liado a maldiciones o puñetazos. No por falta de ganas, Merlín lo sabía, porque el muy mal educado no hacía más que decirle que le iba a hacer daño al gatito.

Quizás no siempre actuaba limpiamente pero nunca le haría daño a un animalito así de tierno.

Conclusión, Potter era idiota, pero eso ya lo sabía desde hacía mucho.

Él siempre había querido tener un gatito pero su padre decía que los Malfoy no tenían mascotas de ese tipo. Y es por eso que él tenía un halcón que más que cariño le daba tales picotazos que acababa con las manos llenas de heridas. Así que nunca lo usaba por miedo a que le atacara delante de todo el colegio.

No era justo, Potter ya tenía una mascota, una bonita lechuza blanca que hasta le hacía carantoñas. No era justo, siempre tenía todo lo que él no podía tener.

Le iba a arrebatar a ese animalito, como que se llamaba Draco Lucius Malfoy.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry corrió justo después de la comida a la sala en la que había guardado al gatito. Llevaba otro tarrito de leche y ya sabía como dársela.

Hermione y Ron le preguntaron que a donde iba tan deprisa, pero realmente el seguía sin hablarles después de que estos le ignoraran por meses. Le daba igual que se lo hubiera ordenado Dumbledore, como si no se saltaran siempre lo que les decían los mayores.

El aplicaría esa ley de silencio ahora, a ver que tal les sentaba a ellos.

El planteamiento era ridículo y lo sabía, pues más tarde o más temprano acabaría volviendo a ellos, como siempre. Pero de momento tenía un nuevo amigo que realmente lo necesitaba.

Todo pelito negro y ojos azules enormes, ¿quién podía competir con eso?

Cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que uno no puede confiar en su enemigo. Allí estaba Malfoy inclinado sobre la camita, aquel desgraciado iba a hacerle daño.

Pero se quedó con la boca abierta y la varita arriba cuando escuchó lo que decía.

—¿Quién es el gatito más bonito?—Aquella voz aguda y empalagosa no podía ser de Malfoy—Tú, cosa bonita.

Harry estalló en carcajadas haciendo dar un salto a Malfoy que no soltó al gatito sino que lo apretó más contra su pecho mientras caía de culo.

—Potter, eres un imbécil. Podría haberlo hecho caer y hacerse daño—le regañó el rubio mientras acariciaba y arrullaba al animalito que maullaba más fuerte.

Lo soltó en el suelo y este corrió a los pies de Harry rodando un par de veces por el camino con sus torpes patitas.

Harry se agachó a cogerlo y llevarlo hacia sus labios dándole infinidad de besos.

El gatito se refregaba contra su cara y no se dio cuenta de que estaba comportándose de ese modo delante de Malfoy que ya se había levantando y lo miraba ceñudo.

—Me prefiere a mí—dijo muy ufano Harry. Pero tuvo que soltarlo porque comenzó a arañarlo.

—Ya veremos—dijo entre dientes un malhumorado Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquello era bizarro, encontrarse en aquella sala con Malfoy sin recibir maldiciones ni zancadillas. Disfrutando de la compañía del gatito que aún no tenía nombre.

—No vamos a llamarle gatito todo el tiempo, Potter eso es infantil—le acusó.

Pero no coincidían en ningún nombre que les gustara a los dos, sorprendentemente habían llegado al acuerdo que ambos podían estar con el animalito en esa tregua extraña que tenían. Si gatito podía hacerlos estar en una misma habitación sin matarse ya era todo un logro.

En cualquier caso habían llegado a la conclusión de que ninguno podía tenerlo en exclusividad. En Hogwarts solo se podía tener una mascota. Harry no renunciaría nunca a Hedwing y Malfoy le confesó que él tenía un halcón.

—Nunca lo he visto en el comedor y tampoco creo haberlo visto en la lechucería—le dijo Harry.

—Ni lo verás allí, sino no quedaría ni una lechuza viva—dijo este sin más.

—No suena como una mascota muy amistosa.

—No lo es, en realidad solo obedece a mi padre—confesó.

Aquellas pequeñas conversaciones llevaban una semana teniéndolas para asombro de Harry.

Y ahora no se ponían de acuerdo en un nombre, mientras miraban como gatito jugaba con un ratón de mentira que había transformado el rubio.

Harry no se lo iba a decir a Malfoy en la vida, pero la verdad es que tenía buena mano en transformaciones. Él era un negado, pero sí, antes se cortaba la mano que reconocérselo.


	5. Chapter 5

Gatito, menudo nombre ridículo. No sabía porque habían acabado llamándole así. Por omisión y no ponerse de acuerdo había quedado con ese nombre, Potter era idiota, no había más que verlo.

Corriendo detrás del animal haciendo gestos extraños tirado por el suelo.

—Vamos Malfoy—le dijo riendo el cuatrojos—Ven a jugar. Sáquete el palo que tienes metido por el culo y diviértete.

Pero él no iba a dar semejante espectáculo bochornoso, él tenía estilo, elegancia.

Gatito era enano pero se le subió por encima huyendo del moreno que hacía muecas extrañas.

Se le metió detrás del cuello y le hacía cosquillas, no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

En menos que se dice Quidditch tenía a Potter encima hurgando detrás de su cuello.

Potter entre sus piernas y recargado contra su pecho buscando a Gatito en su cuello. Evitando que ambos cayeran hacia atrás lo agarró de la cintura y cuando notó que el animalito saltaba al suelo ambos se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban.

La risa les desapareció, estaban demasiado cerca pero eran incapaces de moverse. Nunca habían estado así de cerca, tanto para verle el verde de los ojos tan intenso que tenía. No tenía que haberle mirado los labios, fue una mala idea. ¿Qué haces Draco?

—Pesas, quítate—le dijo intentando sonar lo más desagradable posible.

—Pues suéltame de una vez...

No se había dado cuenta de que lo tenía agarrado tan fuerte hasta que soltó los brazos.

Potter literalmente saltó hacia atrás con las mejillas sonrojadas.


	6. Chapter 6

Había salida a Hogsmeade y pensaron que quizás pudieran ir a comprarle algo a Gatito. El problema es que ellos no iban a ir juntos. Eso era del todo impensable.

Así que decidieron que irían por separado y cada uno compraría una cosa.

Hermione y Ron le pidieron ir con ellos, pero la verdad es que no le apetecía. No sabía cuanto iba a durar su enfado. Pero de momento prefirió ir con Neville y Luna.

Era extraño estar de nuevo en un trío en el que los otros dos integrantes se gustaban. Bueno al menos a Neville le gustaba Luna, dudaba que esta se diera ni siquiera cuenta de ello al estar más pendiente de los nargles que de los chicos a su alrededor.

En cuanto pudo se escapó de los dos y fue a la tienda de mascotas en el pueblo.

Pocas veces había ido porque Hedwig era muy autosuficiente.

En la tienda había pocos clientes y una campanita sonó cuando entró. Casi todo eran chicas, pero una cabellera demasiado rubia delató a su compañero de gatito. Eso sonó demasiado mal en su cabeza ni imaginar decirlo en voz alta.

Ya bastante tenía con recordar cuando Malfoy lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Aquello se quedaba guardado en el cajón de lo recuerdos más bochornosos de Harry Potter.

Pero la verdad que este nuevo Malfoy era bastante más agradable de lo que había sido jamás en la vida. ¿Estaría tramando algo?

Demasiado tiempo mirándolo, se gritó a sí mismo intentando buscar algo para Gatito sin que el otro lo viera. Pero cuando vio lo que tenía en las manos el rubio tuvo que interceder. Ni soñarlo. Lanzó un pequeño hechizo e hizo cambiar los colores del collar que llevaba en las manos.

Gatito se vería mejor con rojo y oro, le pareció graciosa la mueca de sorpresa que puso Malfoy cuando lo vio cambiar de color.

Dejó ese y cogió otro nuevo, verde y plata, pero de nuevo cambió a rojo y oro. Le costaba contener la risa y al final lo descubrió.

Lo taladraba con esa mirada suya tan desagradable, pero le acabó sonriendo cambiando de nuevo los colores a los originales.

Aquello fue una de las peleas más tontas que tuvieron hasta el momento, y habían tenido muchísimas si era sincero. Pero el pobre collar acabó multicolor e incapaz de volver a su color original. Ambos lo miraron, lo suficiente separados como para que nadie pensara que estaban juntos.

Draco bufó pero fue a la caja a pagar el collar. Harry sonrió contento y se dedicó a buscar su regalo para Gatito.


	7. Chapter 7

Su plan de quedarse con Gatito solo para él no estaba saliendo como había imaginado.

No podía llevárselo a su dormitorio, no se fiaba que el resto de mascotas no le hicieran daño. Y por otro lado no podía llevárselo a Malfoy Manor. Su padre era capaz de cualquier cosa desagradable si lo encontraba.

Miraba entretenido cómo el animal jugueteaba con los muñequitos que le había comprado Potter y su collar, aunque no eran de los colores que él había elegido, le quedaban bien en su pelaje negro.

Potter estaba escribiendo una redacción para Historia de la magia. Él ya la había acabado, y le sorprendía lo lento que era escribiendo.

—No vas a acabar a ese ritmo—le dijo mientras hacía como si leyera su libro de pociones.

—Gracias por los ánimos—dijo, pero vio como se tapaba la mano con parte de la camisa como si quisiera ocultar algo.

Llevaban varias semanas compartiendo espacio y mascota, y Draco no quería reconocer que era "agradable" estar con el Gryffindor. No hablaban demasiado y Potter fue el primero que sacó sus libros para ponerse a estudiar allí un día que Gatito estaba del todo perezoso. Podrían haberse ido y dejarlo allí dormir. Pero era poco el tiempo que tenían para estar con el animal entre las clases y detenciones que se ganaba el moreno.

—¿Qué te pasa en la mano?—le preguntó al fin.

—Nada—fue la respuesta mecánica que le dio Potter, como si no fuera la primera vez que contestaba a la pregunta. Pero la pluma le tembló en la mano.

Draco no era paciente y tampoco muy dado a preocuparse por nadie más que su persona, así que aquello era mera curiosidad.

Se acercó al gryffindor que estaba tirado de cualquier forma sobre una de las sillas y mesas que almacenaba la sala.

Le agarró el brazo rápidamente sin darle tiempo a zafarse, ¿reflejos de buscador? No, al parecer.

Potter tenía la mano roja e inflamada, y algo en relieve.

—¿Qué es eso?—le preguntó mientras Potter luchaba por soltarse.

—No te importa—dijo una vez consiguió deshacerse de su agarre.

—No, no me importa—se defendió.

Gatito paró de jugar y se los quedó mirado.

—¿Por qué no has ido a la enfermería?—continuó, estaba aburrido y con ganas de molestarlo. En su defensa diría que hacía demasiado tiempo que no peleaban y eso no podía ser bueno para el destino de la Humanidad. Algo malo podía ocurrir si ellos no discutían un rato.

—Estoy harto de ir a la enfermería—Potter volvió a coger la pluma y siguió con su redacción.

Draco siempre había pensado que ese chico no era normal, y nunca en el buen sentido de la palabra. Sufrir y no ponerle remedio, Merlín, ellos eran magos había infinidad de productos para no tener que sufrir por esas cosas.

Volvió a mirarle la mano antes de seguir con su lectura de pociones.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry estaba harto de esas detenciones que le endosaba Umbridge, eran del todo injustas, él solo decía la verdad. Voldemort había vuelto, él lo había visto y esa estúpida cara de sapo no hacía más que humillarlo en clase y torturarlo en las detenciones.

Desde que comenzó el curso, Dumbledore le evitaba. Había querido hablar con él infinidad de veces, y ni se dignaba a recibirle. Él siempre había podido hablar con el Director. Estaba furioso, todos le evitaban, tenía sueños horribles, la cicatriz dolía un montón, la cara de sapo se la tenía jurada, Sirius no podía ir a verle y encima la mano le dolía y picaba a rabiar.

El único consuelo que tenía eran Gatito y Malfoy. Bueno, quita a Malfoy, ¿realmente esta tan solo y desesperado para decir eso?

Solo Gatito, él era blandito y cariñoso, y siempre corría al verlo llegar con un juguete en la boca. Dormía sobre sus piernas o sobre cualquier parte de su cuerpo que encontrara cómoda cuando estaba allí.

Levantó la vista y vio a Malfoy, tener que compartir a Gatito con él tampoco era tan malo. Entre las clases y las detenciones, podía estar poco con el animalito. Pero Malfoy siempre le hacía compañía.

Esa noche llegó antes de la cena, le dolía la mano, aquella maldita pluma le estaba dejando las palabras marcadas. Ya podía verse claramente que era una frase sobre la piel.

Malfoy tenía a Gatito dormido sobre su regazo, mientras él leía. ¿Es que siempre estaba leyendo?

Alzó la vista al verlo y no se sorprendió, no, él tampoco lo hubiera hecho.

Gatito ni abrió el ojo, animal desagradecido, hoy necesitaba sus mimos.

Se sentó y sacó sus libros. Le dolía mucho pero tenía dos redacciones y practicar un par de hechizos.

Malfoy se levantó ganándose un maullido de Gatito, pero este lo cargó consigo. Se colocó delante de Harry y sacó dos cosas del bolsillo, un tarro de crema y una pluma.

Dejó ambas cosas delante del desastre de libros y pergaminos que tenía amontonado Harry.

Y como si tal cosa volvió a su rincón favorito, habían traído un par de sillones de la Sala de los Menesteres.

—¿Qué es eso?—le preguntó Harry sin atreverse a tocarlo. A pesar de todo, aún no se fiaba de él. Deformación profesional, le llamaban.

—Eso funciona del mismo modo que lo que te ha hecho lo de la mano, pero a la inversa—dijo Malfoy acariciando a Gatito—Moja la punta en la crema y escribe.

Ya no le prestó más atención en todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí.

Harry miraba ambos elementos de un modo sospechoso. Pero mirándose su propia mano que le escocía decidió darle un voto de confianza.

Abrió la tapa y metió la punta de la pluma, extendió un pergamino en blanco y comenzó a escribir.

Un cosquilleo en el dorso de la mano le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido de placer. Aquello era realmente bueno, y volvió a mojar la pluma.

Repitió la operación hasta que notó que la mano dejó de dolerle, y la piel no se veía tan lastimada.

Asombrado miró a Malfoy que seguía leyendo. Era peor que Hermione.

—Gracias, Malfoy.

Este solo hizo una inclinación de cabeza. Harry volvió a sus tareas pendientes con otro ánimo, mientras abría libros y extendía pergaminos con una sonrisa en los labios no pudo ver como Malfoy alzó la cabeza mirándolo, él también sonrió, aunque eso solo lo vio Gatito.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco estaba pensativo desayunando sus gachas, sin darse cuenta había pasado el tiempo y las vacaciones de Navidad comenzarían en pocos días. Volver a su casa siempre era una experiencia agridulce. Era el único hogar que conocía, su familia y su realidad. Pero también era cada vez más tenso, las exigencias cada vez se le hacían más pesadas y la última vez que cuestionó a su padre las consecuencias duraron semanas.

No pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor, Potter le había dicho que siempre las pasaba en Hogwarts y le envidió.

No le importaría pasar esas Navidades en el colegio, iba a echar mucho de menos a Gatito. Un vistazo al moreno y sus miradas se conectaron, puede que quizás la compañía de Potter no fuera tan mala.

¿Le echaría él de menos?

Harry pudo ver cómo Malfoy lo miraba desde su mesa, últimamente era fácil que ellos compartieran más de lo que dos puros enemigos hicieran. Pero no podía negar que este tiempo que compartían juntos no le hubiera hecho dudar de dicha enemistad.

¿No habían podido estar por horas en un mismo sitio sin pelearse? ¿No le había dado un buen remedio para su mano herida?

No es que pudieran considerarse amigos pero quizás tampoco les casara la definición de enemigos. Los ojos grises del rubio a cada día que se acercaban las vacaciones parecían más tristes.

Por lo general Harry se quedaba en el castillo pero ese año su padrino le había pedido a Dumbledore que Harry lo pasara en Grimmauld Place. Una verdadera Navidad rodeado de todos aquellos que quería.

Malfoy volvió a concentrar su mirada en las gachas. A pesar de haber deseado por años tener una familia que le quisiera y celebrar la Navidad con ellos. Iba a echar mucho de menos a Gatito, odiaba dejarlo solo todos esos días. Un último vistazo a la mesa de los Slytherin. ¿Echaría de menos a Malfoy? ¿Pensaría este en él en eso días? Imaginar que el rubio pensara en él le hizo no poder tomar ni un bocado más de su desayuno. Un revoltijo de emociones en su estómago lo dejó sorprendido. Se concentró en su plato mientras una suave sonrisa que no era capaz de saber que estaba luciendo le cubrió el rostro por buena parte del día.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry estaba jugando con Gatito, no sabía cómo plantear el tema, no podía decirle a Malfoy de la existencia de Sirius, y de que iba a pasar las navidades con él pero tampoco quería mentirle. Desde que se planteó si Malfoy pensaría en él se sentía extraño. Lo miraba más de lo que era recomendable y este lo miraba receloso cuando lo encontraba mirándolo.

Pero esa manía de mirarlo se había convertido casi en un hábito que disfrutaba demasiado.

—¿Quieres decirme algo, Potter?—le preguntó mientras seguía escribiendo pulcramente.

A veces pensaba que tenía un ojo como el de OjoLoco y podía verle mientras no le miraba.

—No voy a pasar las vacaciones en el Castillo—le dijo.

—¿Vas con tus tíos?—le dijo incrédulo mirándolo.

Harry solo asintió, aquello era una burda mentira y estaba seguro que Malfoy se había dado cuenta.

—Yo no puedo llevarme a Gatito—dijo Malfoy.

El gatito jugaba con el cierre de su capa y Harry lo acarició haciendo que el minino se frotara contra su palma.

—Yo trataré de llevármelo—dijo Harry.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose, el animal aún era pequeño pero ya no tomaba solo leche. Podrían hechizar un par de cuencos para que el agua y la comida no le faltaran, pero a ninguno le gustaba que el animal pasara tanto tiempo solo en la sala que era su hogar.

Draco desvió la vista cuando vio la tristeza en los ojos de Potter acariciando a Gatito. Él también se sentía triste, notaba la mentira en el moreno. Era tan transparente que le dieron ganas de abofetearlo, pero también se dio cuenta que se sintió mal porque este le mintiera.

No eran amigos, lo sabía, pero sentir que era incapaz de ser sincero con él le afectaba. Aunque pudiera entenderlo, le enfadaba.

Cogió sus cosas y se fue antes de lo normal. No le apetecía estar en esos momentos en aquella habitación.

Un suspiro fue lo último que escuchó cuando cerró la puerta.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry despertó gritando y bañado de sudor, el sueño había sido tan real.

Ron lo sujetaba por los hombros y los miraba preocupado.

—Tu padre, Ron.... tu padre.

Todo fue tan rápido, corriendo avisaron a Dumbledore del sueño que había tenido Harry. La preocupación en el rostro del director hizo que Harry se angustiara aún más. ¿Había sido real? ¿Había atacado al señor Weasley con sus colmillos?

Una hora más tarde los Weasley, Hermione y él abandonaban Hogwarts en la oscuridad de la noche.

No pudo llevarse a Gatito, y se le rompía el corazón."Malfoy" fue su pensamiento antes de marcharse.

Él hubiera querido despedirse del rubio, desearle unas felices vacaciones. Decirle que no podía hacerse cargo de Gatito. Algo.

Draco despertó sobresaltado, un tempus, las 5 de la mañana. Algo lo había despertado pero no había sido ninguna pesadilla. Trató de dormir un poco más pero se sentía inquieto.

Por la mañana se sorprendió cuando supo que los Weasley, Granger y Potter se habían ido.

No tendría que sentirse mal, no tendría que echarle de menos, no tenía que sentir lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero ver su asiento vació le hizo sentir que todo era menos brillante sin él ahí.

Se levantó rápidamente sorprendiendo a sus amigos. Fue al único lugar donde sus dudas podrían ser desahogas.

Gatito dormía perezosamente cuando abrió la puerta. Como ya sabía no iba a encontrar ni rastro de Potter; estúpidamente pensó o deseó encontrar una nota o algo para él.

Nada, solo a Gatito entre sus brazos ronroneando.

—Nos hemos quedado solos tú y yo, Gatito.

Este maulló como si le hubiera entendido y se restregó contra su mejilla.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco había tenido suficiente de Malfoy Manor por una larga temporada. Estaba harto de las quejas de su padre. Sí, era una nulidad. Le quedaba claro que su progenitor no estaba orgulloso de él. Su promedio era excelente pero nunca superaba a la "sangre sucia" de Granger.

Y Draco dudaba que alguna vez lo consiguiera. Él había sido educado para ser el mejor y sencillamente no conseguía serlo.

Al menos había conseguido llevarse a Gatito, no tuvo corazón de dejarlo una semana solo. Encantó su baúl para que el animalito pudiera viajar en él sin asfixiarse y en cuanto llegó a la mansión lo ocultó en su habitación.

Rara vez sus padres entraban, de hecho rara vez sus padres estaban cerca de él y sus cosas.

Los elfos domésticos eran otra cosa, amenazó a todos ellos con darles una prenda si se atrevían a decir que allí tenía a Gatito.

Esos largos días en los que se quedaba solo sin que le dirigieran la palabra solo podía pensar en qué estaría haciendo Potter. Quizás no hubiera tenido que ir con sus tíos, no parecía disfrutar nada con ellos.

Lo imaginaba rodeado de pelirrojos llenos de remiendos, pero sonriendo.Feliz. E imaginarlo así hacía que se sintiera bien. Por primera vez no fueron celos lo que sintió por el moreno.

Miró sus costosas ropas, el lujo que le rodeaba y la fría soledad de su vida. Pensar en las risas y gestos cómicos que solía hacer Potter le arrancó una sonrisa.

Un último vistazo a los jardines de Malfoy menor y un suspiro. Dentro una fiesta a la que no quería asistir y personas con las que no quería hablar.

Pero sus pasos le condujeron a sus deberes, siempre lo hacía, ¿cierto?

Harry festejaba como nunca había podido hacerlo en su vida. Aquella, a pesar de todo era una de sus mejores Navidades.

Haberse ido de ese modo, sin poderse llevar a Gatito y sin poder despedirse de Malfoy eran ese regusto amargo al final de su boca. A pesar de estar pasándolo bien, recordarlos y no tenerlos lo entristecía.

El señor Weasley estaba recuperándose y todos decían que gracias al sueño de Harry fue que lo encontraron a tiempo. Lo que no contó a nadie fue que en su sueño él era quien lo atacaba y como lo había disfrutado.

Era malo, y su cicatriz no paraba de doler.

Rodeado de todas las personas a las que quería trató de olvidar cualquier rastro de preocupación. Los gemelos habían conseguido robar un poco de ponche y todos lo tomaban a pequeños sorbos.

Ginny lo miraba con intensidad y Harry podía decir que la pequeña de los Weasley era realmente hermosa y como todos sus compañeros suspiraban por ella. Sus mejillas se colorearon al pensar que a pesar de ser tan bonita, no podía compararse con Malfoy.

Harry era ingenuo, pero no tanto. Cuando todos suspiraban por la chica más bonita de Gryffindor que no paraba de ponerle ojitos a él. Y él se ponía nervioso al pensar en otro compañero, guapo como ningún otro, le dejaba claro que Harry era más de varitas que de calderos.

¿Malfoy le miraría alguna vez como lo estaba haciendo ahora Ginny?


	13. Chapter 13

Draco lo vio en la estación, y por un momento respiró aliviado. La partida precipitada de los Gryffindor le hizo pensar lo peor.

Pero allí estaba, todo pelo negro despeinado, los complementos no eran lo suyo. Un pelirrojo desgarbado y una sabelotodo sangre sucia. Para completar todo, la pequeña comadreja que no dejaba de ofrecérsele a Potter.

Desde luego, no podía ser más vulgar. No hizo caso a la bilis que le subía cuando Potter era agradable con ella, él era agradable con todo el mundo.

Potter miraba para todos lados, ¿estaba buscando a alguien? Cuando sus ojos le encontraron una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro del moreno.

Draco se quedó estático, ¿realmente Harry Potter le estaba sonriendo en mitad del anden 9 y 3/4 rodeado de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts y sus familiares?

—Draco—le llamó su padre—No me decepciones.

Draco volvió a la realidad, en el rostro de su padre no había ninguna sonrisa.

—Sí, padre—dijo como un autómata sabiendo de antemano que aquellas palabras estaban vacías.

Cuando volvió a buscar a Potter este ya se había ido. Pero aún notaba como su corazón latía con fuerza.

Harry no veía la hora de llegar a Hogwarts, había visto a Malfoy en el andén. Y hacerlo le había alegrado tanto que no había tenido en cuenta que estaba en mitad de una multitud que registraba todos sus movimientos.

Pero ¿qué tan malo podía ser que él y Malfoy fueran amigos? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir haciendo como si ambos se odiaran cuando era claro que él no lo hacía ya?

Su otro motivo para desear llegar era ver a Gatito, le había echado tanto de menos. Era aún tan pequeño que se sentía terrible dejarlo solo allí.

Cuando llegaron al castillo corrió en dirección contraria a sus amigos.

Estos ya no preguntaban a donde se iba siempre. Pero él mismo había comprobado como esos dos al no tenerlo cerca habían estrechado su relación. No había pasado por alto como Ron tomó la mano de Hermione durante las Navidades, cuando creían que nadie los veía.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente. Todo estaba igual a como lo recordaba. Pero no había rastro de Gatito por ningún lado.

Cuando minutos después la puerta se abrió y Malfoy llegó, Harry se quedó mirándolo suplicando a lo más sagrado que se hubiera llevado él a Gatito.

Su rostro debía reflejar el desconcierto porque lentamente Malfoy sacó de su túnica al minino dormido.

Harry corrió y haciendo lo impensable los abrazó a ambos. Su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Malfoy, y su mano derecha acariciando la cabecita de Gatito.

Levantó la vista y fueron unos inmensos y sorprendidos ojos grises lo que vio. Y un brazo rodeándole los hombros que lo apretaba fuerte contra él.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco estaba sorprendido, Potter había corrido al verlos y le había abrazado, vale que se hubiera centrado en el animal que tenía entre sus brazos, pero podía notar su fuerte agarre por la cintura.

Era la primera vez que el moreno le tocaba de ese modo, y no pudo evitar corresponderle apretándolo más contra sí. Cuando este lo miró, estaba sorprendido, pero no intentó separarse.

Una idea se abrió paso por su mente, fuerte y demoledora como nada antes. Quería besarlo, lo tenía tan cerca, unos centímetros más bajo que él mismo. Con sus preciosos ojos verdes, los labios entreabiertos, y tan pegado a él.

Quería besarlo como no había querido nada en este mundo antes, apenas unos centímetros los separaban. Solo tenía que hacerlo, un poco más y sus labios se acariciarían.

El maullido lastimero de Gatito los sacó del trance, lo estaban aplastando entre los dos.

 

o0o

 

¿Habían estado a punto de besarse? ¿De verdad había ocurrido o eran solo imaginaciones suyas? El impulso de abrazarlo había sido tan fuerte que no pudo evitarlo.

Tenerlo a su vez sosteniéndolo fuerte fue maravilloso, pero cuando ambos se miraron Harry podía asegurar que allí hubo algo más que sus ansias por probar sus labios. ¿Hubo algo más verdad?

Harry le agradeció que se lo hubiera podido llevar, pero no pudo explicarle porque tuvo que irse corriendo y sin despedirse.

Malfoy no preguntó, aún estaban algo sorprendidos por lo que casi ocurre entre ellos, pensó el moreno.

Una cosa era el impulso de entrar corriendo y hacerlo, otra una vez allí, atreverse.

Pero no podía evitar mirarlo, ¿realmente le gustaba Malfoy? ¿Quería que lo besara?

Se descubrió a sí mismo diciendo que sí a ambas preguntas.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Había estado a punto de besarlo, Draco no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Había estado a punto de besar al maldito Harry Potter, al principio se enfureció de ser interrumpido.

¿Había estado loco? ¡Casi lo besa!

Era malo, muy malo, primero porque no quería ni pensar qué hubiera dicho Potter si lo hubiera hecho, y después qué, realmente sería incómodo tener que volver a mirarle.

Habían conseguido no matarse, pero seguro que si lo besaba le iba a correr a maldiciones, y le gustaba demasiado estar allí con los dos como para perder esos momentos.

Pero lo cierto y verdad es que no paraba de pensar en sus labios todo el rato.

Definitivamente estaba perdiendo el punto, esas compañías estaban haciendo estragos en su mente.

Maldito Potter, como si no tuviera ya suficiente.

o0o

Harry estaba frustrado, desde que casi se besan, Malfoy se había replegado sobre sí mismo.

Quizás es que el sentimiento era unilateral. Y casi agradeció que no pasara nada, le gustaba la compañía del rubio y algo le decía que si algo hubiera pasado aquellos encuentros se hubieran acabado.

La cicatriz no paraba de dolerle y los momentos que pasaba con Gatito y con Malfoy le hacía sentir mucho mejor.

Las detenciones con Umbridge habían acabado pero ahora tenía una nueva tortura, clases de  _Oclumancia_  con Snape.

¿Podía ser la vida más injusta?

Obviamente sí, podía estar cerca del chico que le gustaba pero no podía hacer nada con él.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Potter de nuevo pasaba más tiempo detenido que con ellos, ahora era por parte de su padrino.

Y lo peor, es que cuando era con Umbridge él volvía, pero ahora debía acabar tan cansado que esos días se iba directo al dormitorio de los Gryffindor.

Le echaba de menos, y notaba la ansiedad cuando pasaban esos días sin compartir los escasos momentos juntos.

Gatito estaba cada vez más grande y revoltoso. Pero Draco no tenía más que pensamientos para el moreno que en esos momentos luchaba contra la intromisión de Snape en su mente.

Harry estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para evitar el  _legeremens_  de Snape, pero parecía ser del todo imposible.

Ese último pensamiento lo había colocado en una posición complicada. En su mente una imagen de Malfoy agarrándolo a escaso centímetros, el ritmo de su corazón a mil por horas. Y de pronto lo que tenía frente a él era un hombre de ojos negros más serio que la muerte.

—¿Qué eso, Potter?—le cuestionó—¿Qué es lo que acabo de ver?

—Naaada...—dijo él recobrando a duras penas el aliento.

Realmente no había pasado nada, pero Malfoy y él, tan cerca y sin matarse no era lo más normal.

Snape lo miraba con los ojos como si fueran dos rendijas por las que se colaba todo lo malo.

—No estás esforzándote, Potter, puedo entrar en tu mente demasiado fácilmente—le dijo Snape molesto—. Estás haciendo que pierda mi tiempo.

Harry estaba molesto, le dolía la cabeza, había mostrado cosas que prefería quedarse para él solo, y encima tenía que soportar los malos modos de su horrible profesor.

Cogió sus cosas y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, el portazo fue lo único que se permitió. No iba a enfrentarse ahora a Snape, él realmente necesitaba cerrar su mente a Voldemort.

Ojalá pudiera enseñarle Remus, con él el  _Patronus_  había sido difícil, pero al menos este le alentaba. Con Snape solo tenía ganas de tirar la toalla.

Era tarde, pero no había visto en todo el día a Gatito, y necesitaba recibir algunos mimos.

Al abrir la puerta, el animalito lo recibió frotándose contra sus piernas. Suspiró cogiéndolo en brazos, demasiado tarde.

Malfoy ya se había ido. 


	17. Chapter 17

—Draco—escuchó como su padrino le retenía.

—Lo sé—no hacía falta que le dijera nada más.

—Prométeme que te vas a alejar—le pidió Snape.

Draco estaba destrozado, había sido un iluso. Cómo sabía su padrino que Potter y él casi se besan era todo un enigma. Dudaba mucho que hubiera sido el moreno el que se lo hubiera contado de motu proprio.

Sintió como la sangre se le helaba cuando le cuestionó. Pero era consciente que no era nada a lo que ocurriría si su padre se enteraba.

Palabras textuales de Snape, sutil como siempre, le despellejaría vivo.

Potter no era solo su rival en la escuela, Draco no era estúpido todos los rumores de que el Señor Oscuro había vuelto y se le había aparecido a Potter durante la final de la Copa de los Tres Magos, era más real que la bazofia que publicaba el profeta.

Lo sabía, pues su padre estaba realmente preocupado. Siempre creyó que en el pasado su padre había actuado bajo la maldición Imperio, pero esa mentira cada vez era más evidente.

De ser así, Potter y él no iban a estar separado solo por la copa de las casas, por la limpieza de la sangre o por cualquier estúpido motivo que hubieran podido tener.

Ahora serían enemigos mortales, pues estaba claro que su padre le iba a exigir unirse a él y los suyos.

Cada vez lo veía más evidente, y su padrino solo le estaba poniendo sobre aviso de lo que estaba por venir.

Albergar ese tipo de sentimientos por Potter solo los iba a hacer sufrir a ambos.

Cuando fuera su familia o el moreno, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Draco solo asintió a su padrino, debía alejarse de Potter.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Harry estaba molesto, estaba realizando su tarea como todas las tardes, pero Malfoy llevaba sin aparecer varios días.

En el comedor le evitaba la mirada, y no es como si él pudiera ir a preguntarle que le pasaba.

Había tenido una de las peores sesiones de  _oclumancia_  y realmente quería pasar algo de tiempo con el rubio. Esa era la realidad, quería estar con él, que le mirara, que rieran y jugaran con Gatito.

Que le abrazara como lo hizo a la vuelta de las vacaciones, que le besara como estuvieron a punto de hacer.

Pero sus deseos parecían esfumársele entre los dedos.

Draco fue ese fin de semana a Hogmeade con sus amigos, llevaba más de una semana evitando a Potter, y este lo miraba lleno de enojo. Los primeros días eran incertidumbre, ahora había pasado al enojo.

Por un momento temió que se le plantara delante y le reclamara. Pero realmente ¿qué podía reclamarle? Ellos ni siquiera eran amigos, Draco no tenía porque justificarse de pasar su tiempo como siempre lo había hecho. Con los suyos.

Pero le dolía verlo así, era claro que quería hablar con él, pero no iba a irle directamente.

Por eso no le sorprendió la encerrona que le organizó.

—¿Qué te pasa?—le cuestionó Potter cuando le acorraló en uno de los pasillo de la tienda que visitaba.

Draco miró hacia atrás, estaban solos.

—¿Qué me tiene que pasar, Potter?

—¿Por qué ya no vienes a ver a Gatito?—le exigió.

—Sí veo a Gatito—y era la verdad, había renunciado a Potter pero no a Gatito. Lo iba a visitar cuando sabía que este estaba ocupado.

La cara de Potter cambió del enojo a la tristeza, solo un momento, pero lo pudo ver, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

¿Se podía escuchar cuando un corazón se rompe? A él le parecía que sí, cuando Malfoy le dijo que solo le había dejado de frecuentar a él, notó como si hubiera sostenido su corazón entre las manos y lo hubiera dejado caer al suelo.

Nunca había sentido algo como eso, como una herida por dentro. Y Harry Potter de heridas sabía una barbaridad.

—Harry, ¿tenemos que hablar?—le dijo Hermione.

Oh, no, por favor, que no los hubiera visto, era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos. Hermione sermoneándole sobre lo inadecuado que era estar con Malfoy.

—El resto nos espera—dijo la chica, ¿el resto? ¿Lo iba a hacer delante de los demás?

Harry tan solo se dejó arrastrar, no tenía ánimos para ninguna charla pero tampoco para resistirse.

El grupo que vio en las tres escobas era más nutrido de lo que esperaba.

Draco había visto como Potter se iba de la tienda, se arrepintió tanto de hacer lo que debía hacer. Que salió corriendo detrás de él. Cuando salió a la calle y lo vio con Granger se dio cuenta que su oportunidad había pasado.

Potter se veía verdaderamente alicaído, y él se dio cuenta que había estado a punto de cometer una locura. Corriendo detrás de él para abrazarlo y borrarle esos ojos tristes.

Por una vez dio las gracias a Granger de su existencia.

Los siguió calle arriba con la mirada.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién está sufriendo más? 
> 
> ¿Draco, que cree que separarse es lo mejor para ambos? 
> 
> ¿Harry, que no sabe por dónde le viene el viento? 
> 
> ¿Vosotros, que esperabais un fluffly ? 
> 
> ¿La autora, que mira su espalda constantemente esperando no recibir ningún crucio?


	20. Chapter 20

Finalmente no había tenido nada que ver con un regaño contra su "adicción insana" a Malfoy, como intentaba llamarla.

Lo que sus amigos querían hablar con él era sobre la escasa formación que estaban recibiendo en Defensa contra Artes Oscuras y querían que él, Harry, fuera su profesor.

Harry lo veía una total locura, ¿él profesor de nada?

A duras penas había salido de cada enfrentamiento cada año como para explicarles nada.

Pero al parecer estaban completamente convencidos. Lo vio como el modo de pensar menos en cierto rubio que acaba de rechazarlo.

Debería compaginar esas clases con ir a ver a Gatito, no iba a renunciar a él. Debía hablar con Sirius para pedirle llevarse ese verano a Gatito cuando fuera a vivir con él.

Draco por su parte había vuelto al ritmo de sus anteriores años, con sus amigos de siempre. Tan solo que ahora estar con ellos le parecía cuanto menos insufrible.

Crabbe y Goyle eran como dos moles de piedra con las que escasamente se podía interactuar. Y la otra pieza del grupo era tan insistente que Draco habría estado encantado de deshacerse de ella.

Pansy Parkinson, tenía una severa fijación con él, y aunque en un inicio había estado inclinado a intentarlo con ella. Sabía que sus sentimientos no estaban allí.

Ahora menos que nunca, pero ella no cejaba en el intento. Y este año al parecer quería probar armamento nuevo. Que hubiera desarrollado más ese año que los anteriores la convertía en una chica muy atractiva. Pero a Draco aunque le gustaba el pelo moreno, no era el de ella precisamente.

La tenía prácticamente sentada en su regazo mientras desayunaban esa mañana, él miraba hacia Gryffindor pero Potter que antes le miraba y sonreía, estaba completamente concentrado en sus gachas mientras a su alrededor el grupo que decían ser amigos suyos parecía completamente excitado.

Volvió a su propio desayuno, y se preguntaba si iba a ser capaz de mantenerse alejado de Potter. Cuando había tomado la decisión de separarse no había contado con que no le iba a ser tan fácil como creía.

Desde la mesa de Gryffindor Harry no pudo evitarlo, hacía todo el esfuerzo por no mirarlo, pero era superior a sus fuerzas.

Y ojalá no lo hubiera hecho, Parkinson acariciando la mejilla y casi sentada sobre Malfoy no es la imagen que uno quiere ver tan de mañana.

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

La primera clase con el autodenominado ED, Ejercito de Dumbledore, fue un fiasco. Harry no sabía que querían que hiciera.

Él reaccionaba a todo lo que le venía, no tenía un método, ni siquiera criterio para saber lo que debían aprender.

Defenderse, había dicho Hermione.

Y fueron sus amigos los que enumeraron una lista de hechizos que Harry parecía utilizar habitualmente.

Él pensaba que eran algo básico que todos habían aprendido, pero constató que no, nadie sabía hacer un básico  _Expelliarmus_ correctamente.

Sorprendentemente no tuvo tiempo de pensar en Malfoy por lo que duró la sesión. Y se fue con ánimos renovados, debería centrarse en luchar contra Voldemort y dejarse de tonterías con cierto rubio estirado que no valía la pena.

Aquello era una cosa, y verlo acorralado por Parkinson mientras esta lo devoraba contra un muro era otra muy diferente.

No lo pudo evitar y estuvo tentado de lanzarle un  _crucio ,_ pero se contentó con un  _aguamenti_  que dejó a ambos Slytherin perplejos.

Los ojos grises de Malfoy mirándole sorprendido no le importaron una mierda. No eran amigos, ¿verdad?

Se fue de allí con los ánimos por los suelos, solo ver a Gatito iba a poder calmarlo.

Draco estaba empapado y Pansy enojada.

La chica lo había acorralado mientras Draco veía como un grupo de varias casas seguía a Potter por los pasillos.

¿Qué tramaban esos?

No la vio venir, pero ella parecía que tenía claro cuál era su objetivo. La boca de Draco se vio absorbida literalmente por un agujero negro que era la de Pansy.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió como una tromba de agua le caía encima. A pocos metros Potter con su varita alzada lo miraba lleno de rencor.

No debería sonreír, pero no pudo evitarlo, cuando el moreno se giró y se fue de allí indignado dando grandes zancadas le pareció la cosa más mona que había visto nunca. Ver a Harry Potter celoso era algo que le había gustado demasiado.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Harry estaba de un humor de perros, y al parecer Gatito lo sabía y en cuanto lo vio salió corriendo por la puerta.

Harry se quedó estático, primero por el cabreo que tenía y segundo porque Gatito acaba de escaparse.

No tardó mucho en reaccionar pero si lo suficiente para no poder ver por donde se había ido el animalito.

Se le heló la sangre, era pequeño y no había salido nunca de la sala en la que lo tenía.

Corrió por el pasillo como un loco, no podía haber ido muy lejos, pero ¿y si había saltado por una ventana? ¿y si lo encontraba alguien? ¿y si Umbridge lo veía? ¿o la señora Norris?

Chocó contra alguien y cuando vio que era Malfoy la desesperación le pudo contra el enfado contra él.

—Gatito, Gatito ha escapado—le dijo mientras Malfoy le sostenía.

—¿Qué?¿Cómo?

—Cuando abrí la puerta salió corriendo...—Harry estaba desquiciado, no había rastro de Gatito por ningún lado.

—Lo encontraremos—le dijo Malfoy acariciándole el hombro por le que lo tenía sujeto.

Harry lo miraba, y se abrazó a él, no lo merecía, no debía, era un imbécil por dejarlo solo y por besarse con esa chica.

Draco correspondía al abrazo que Potter le estaba dando, lo había echado tanto de menos, y estaba tan angustiado, que lo apretó con fuerza contra él.

—Vamos—le dijo al oído, por mucho que quisiera seguir abrazado a él, tenían que buscar a Gatito.

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

Después de un rato dibujando líneas mágicas, Malfoy se puso de pie.

Realmente había hecho un complejo trabajo de runas, Harry era incapaz de entender esa asignatura pero parecía que al rubio se le daba de perlas. Solo esperaba que fuera eficaz para encontrar a Gatito.

Malfoy apuntó al intrincado dibujo y este se iluminó.

Ambos se miraron.

—¿Y eso que se supone que significa?—preguntó Harry.

—Imagino que es el punto donde está Gatito.

—¿Imaginas?

—No ayudas, Potter—le regañó.—¿Tienes un pergamino?

Harry sacó su varita.

— _Accio_  pergamino—él había dejado sus cosas en la sala de Gatito.

Malfoy lo miraba con la dichosa cejita levantada.

—¿Qué?

—¿Es el único hechizo que sabes?—se burló este.

—Imbécil, busquemos a Gatito—bufó de nuevo Harry tendiéndole el pergamino.

Trasladó el dibujo al papel y siguieron lo que parecía una señal que emitía el collar del gato.

La sorpresa al ver que los pasos los dirigían hacia el despacho de Umbridge le heló a ambos la sangre.

Draco se guardó el pergamino en la túnica y miró a Potter, estaba congelado.

—Yo entraré a por él—le dijo. Mientras pensaba rápidamente una excusa por la que estar allí. Cuando escucharon unos pasos que venían por el pasillo.

Draco empujó a Potter para separarlo. Y menos mal, Umbridge, aquella sapo todo vestido de rosa venía con su espantosa sonrisa con su sempiterna carpeta rosa.

Ella era el mal en su versión más terrorífica, un lobo con piel de cordero, de cordero rosa.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿qué hace aquí?—preguntó con aquella voz cantarina.

—Quería hablar con usted.

—¿Qué sucede?—dijo ella llegando a donde él estaba.

—Es sobre Potter—dijo rápidamente, y no se equivocó, los ojos de sapo brillaron como si hubiera visto miles de moscas sabrosas.

—Potter, ese mentiroso difamador, dígame.

—No, señora, aquí no—dijo él mirando hacia todos lados—Las paredes de este castillo parecen tener oídos. ¿Podemos hacerlo en un lugar más privado?

—Claro, muchacho, vamos a mi despacho.

La bruja abrió la puerta con un elaborado giro de su varita.

Al menos había conseguido entrar a su despacho, el problema sería salir con gatito y que debía inventar algo sobre Potter.

Dio un último vistazo al pasillo, pero no pudo verlo.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry estaba nervioso, había visto entrar a Malfoy pero llevaba demasiado tiempo allí dentro con aquella mujer.

Sus pensamientos de preocupación hacia Malfoy y Gatito fluctuaban.

Decidió que resultaría muy sospechoso si lo pillaban en aquel pasillo sin nada que hacer, así que volvió a la sala de Gatito. Imaginaba que Malfoy cuando acabara lo podría buscar allí.

Casi una hora más tarde la puerta se abrió, y Harry suspiró aliviado al ver la familiar figura de Malfoy.

—¿Lo encontraste?—se levantó corriendo yendo hacia él.

Malfoy abrió su túnica y sacó cogido por el cuello a Gatito, si un gato pudiera verse arrepentido esa era la imagen que tenía el animal en ese momento.

Harry corrió hasta tomarlo entre sus manos.

—Menudo susto nos has pegado—le decía mientras besaba al animalito, este ronroneaba gustoso.—No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso—lo despegó y lo miró fijo—¿Me entiendes? No vuelvas a escaparte.

Gatito maulló como si le hubiera atendido.

Harry siguió acariciándolo mucho más tranquilo.

Volvió a su sitio preferido y sintió como Malfoy le acompañaba.

Hacía semanas que ellos no compartían ese lugar y Harry no podía negar que estaba contento con Gatito y Malfoy de nuevo con él.

—¿Cómo lo has conseguido?—le preguntó.

Malfoy lo miraba con una sonrisa tan característica suya que Harry se sintió de nuevo en casa.

—Tienes delante de ti al nuevo jefe de la brigada inquisitorial—dijo Malfoy enseñando una insignia.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó.

—La nueva loca idea del sapo para tenerte controlado—dijo Malfoy—. Voy a estar detrás de tu culo día y noche, Potter.

Aunque aquello debería ser algo malo hizo que Harry se sonrojara al pensar en tener a Malfoy constantemente detrás de él, y sobre todo de su culo.


	25. Chapter 25

Draco no encontraba las fuerzas para irse de la Sala de Gatito, hacía semanas que no estaban los tres juntos, y lo echaba mucho de menos.

Mirando como Potter acariciaba a Gatito un silencio diferente a los que normalmente había entre ellos se había instalado.

Con un suspiro de resignación Draco se levantó dispuesto a irse, los motivos seguían siendo los mismos.

—No te vayas—dijo tan bajo Potter que casi podría haber pensado que nadie había hablado.

Pero el sonrojo lo delataba, Draco lo miraba pero este esquivaba su mirada. A pesar de eso, volvió a escucharlo.

—No te vayas—esta vez sí le miró, se veía triste con esos ojos verdes imposiblemente grandes.

—¿Por qué?—le preguntó.

Potter parecía sorprendido por la pregunta, pero si Draco iba a mandar todo al traste lo mínimo que quería es que el moreno hablara.

Este no decía nada, Draco se desesperó un poco y dio un paso hacia la puerta.

Notó como se levantaba detrás de él.

—Yo...—la elocuencia desde luego no era una de las virtudes del moreno, pero lo suficiente para que Draco se parara.

—¿Tú?

Potter parecía estar librando una batalla interior, pero se encaminó hacia él.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue mucho mejor que un puñado de palabras. Unos centímetros más bajo que él, Potter se aupó sobre sus puntas rozando sus labios contra los suyos.

Era suave, no más que una caricia, y no duró más que un pestañeo.

Se separó más rápido de lo que el cerebro de Draco pudo pensar y lo miraba expectante.

—No te vayas—volvió a decirle.

Draco no se iba a ir a ningún lado, ni ahora ni nunca. A la mierda con lo que debía hacer. Cerró el espacio entre ellos besándole, un beso de verdad.

Ninguno de los dos escuchó el maullido complacido de Gatito mirándolos.


	26. Chapter 26

La sonrisa de Harry se esfumó en el momento en el que apareció en el Comedor.

Desde la tarde anterior no sentía los labios, o quizás los sentía en exceso.

Reconocía que la jugada podría haberle salido mal, por lo que él sabía Malfoy se había estado besando con Parkinson no mucho antes. Si lo hubiera pensado le hubiera pedido que se desinfectara la boca antes de pasar horas besándose.

Pero era absurdo, él era incapaz de pensar en nada que no fueran los labios de Malfoy. Cuando este le devolvió el beso, menudo beso, su primer beso, Harry estaba de verdad feliz.

Al principio solo fueron sus labios acariciándose, mucho más intenso que su tímido beso. Pero cuando la lengua de Malfoy lo acarició Harry abrió automáticamente su boca.

Era húmedo y cálido y era la mejor sensación de su vida. Malfoy comenzó literalmente a devorarlo y a Harry le costaba seguirle el ritmo.

No se dio cuenta de que le faltaba el aire hasta que el rubio se separó. Su respiración era irregular y podía notar sus labios mojados.

Malfoy le sonreía, una sonrisa que le hizo temblar las piernas para darse cuenta de que le tenía fuertemente agarrado contra él y que sus propias manos estaban sobre su cuello.

Harry fue a por más, y Malfoy le recibió con gusto. Aquella danza de lenguas era extraña pero poco a poco le fue tomando el ritmo. Jugando, lamiendo incluso succionando.

Malfoy lo guió hasta el sillón que solían ocupar sin separar sus bocas en el proceso. Harry se dejó hacer hasta quedar sentados uno al lado del otro.

La tarde fue una encadenación de besos y caricias que hacían que Harry no pudiera parar de sonreír.

Hasta ahora, claro. El desayuno se le estaba atragantando viendo a "esa" tan pegada de nuevo a Malfoy. El humor de Harry iba de mal en peor.

¿Iba a estar Malfoy con los dos? No podía ser capaz, ¿verdad? No habían hablado apenas la tarde antes, tenían las bocas demasiado ocupadas, pero Harry tenía claro algo. Nunca había tenido nada propio. Siempre con ropas usadas, siempre aguardando por algo suyo de verdad. Y no iba a compartirlo una vez lo encontró.

 

o0o

 

El ambiente en el Gran Comedor bajó varios grados rápidamente. Un frío como el que habían sufrido cuando los dementores atacaron en el campo de quidditch se sintió.

—Pansy, si aprecias tu vida y la mía, apártate de una vez de mí—le dijo Draco casi siseando.

Ver el poder que tenía Potter desplegado sobre ellos dos cuando los estaba mirando con tal rabia que hasta Snape lo tendría en consideración, era aviso suficiente para tener la dichosa "charla" con su amiga.

Draco miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor no le cabía duda de que era Potter, ya que su mirada homicida no dejaba dudas.

Su león era realmente celoso, ¿quién sabe lo que podría llegar a hacer con ese temperamento enfocado en cosas más agradables?

Una sonrisa anticipadora se coló en su cara mientras Pansy se levantaba y se iba de la mesa.

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Harry estaba acabando la clase con el ED, era tan extraño tener a Malfoy controlando al grupo al que se suponía debía dar caza. Pero lo cierto es que les había salvado el culo en más de una ocasión.

Sintió como enrojecía al darse cuenta de la frase, ese mismo día Malfoy había más que salvado, apretado y acariciado su culo hasta ponérsela completamente dura.

Sus sesiones de besos eran cada vez más intensas, y la de esta vez había acabado con los dos chicos realmente incómodos en sus pantalones.

Solo recordarlo le estaba empezando a pasar factura, el sonrojo y la sonrisilla tonta le acompañaban también.

—¿Harry, tienes un momento?—fue lo que le hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones calenturientas.

Cho era la última que había quedado en la sala de los Menesteres, no podía evitar acordarse de Cedric cada vez que la veía y se sentía tremendamente culpable.

—Claro—dijo mientras terminaba de recoger las cosas.

—Solo quería darte las gracias por las clases que nos estás dando—dijo ella sonrojada.

Harry recordó como el curso anterior había estado interesado en ella, ahora tan solo podía ver que era una chica linda.

—No hay de qué, Cho, es bueno que sepamos defendernos, vienen tiempos difíciles.

—Eso parece—dijo ella cabizbaja, ambos se dirigían fuera de la sala, Harry abrió primero para mirar que no hubiera nadie fuera, viendo que el pasillo estaba vació sostuvo la puerta para que Cho saliera. Pero esta en vez de salir completamente se quedó entre la puerta y el brazo de Harry.

—Gracias, Harry—dijo ella azorada, y cuando se acercó a besarlo Harry se quedó congelado.

El beso era frío nada que ver con los besos de Malfoy.

—5 puntos menos para Ravenclaw—dijo una voz muy familiar al lado de ellos.

Malfoy los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedes quitarme puntos, Malfoy—le rebatió Cho.

—Claro que puedo, Chang—dijo este mostrándole la insignia inquisitorial—. Conducta indecorosa, artículo...

—Eres un bastardo—le enfrentó ella.

—¿Tú no tenías un novio muerto al que llorar?—dijo con malicia Malfoy.

Ella se quedó completamente boquiabierta y Harry también.

—Malfoy...—le recriminó Harry, había sido completamente de mal gusto e insensible por su parte.

La chica abandonó el pasillo corriendo y con lágrimas en en los ojos, mientras Harry miraba de malos modos a Malfoy.

—Eso ha estado fuera de lugar—dijo molesto.

—¿Y encontrarla besando a mi novio,no?—dijo este también molesto.

—¿Tu novio?—dijo boquiabierto Harry.

—Sí.

—Desde cuando se supone que he aceptado ser tu novio.

—Desde ahora mismo—dijo Malfoy besándolo.

—Tienes una manera muy peculiar de pedirme salir, Malfoy.

—Lo sé, soy único y te gusto—aquella afirmación fue sellada con otro beso y un jalón a su culo. Al parecer aquello de que iba a estar detrás de este día y noche había sido cierto.

Cuando se separaron a Harry se le había pasado cualquier tipo de enfado con el rubio.

—Por cierto, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor—dijo antes de irse por el pasillo.

—¿Qué?—dijo Harry sorprendido.

—Por dejarte besar desprevenido, ¿dónde están tus reflejos de cazad...?

No pudo terminar la frase tratando de esquivar un hechizo de Harry.

—MAAAALFOY—gritó mientras salía corriendo detrás de su novio.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

Draco estaba preocupado, esas vacaciones de Pascua iban a ser realmente odiosas. Él había pedido a sus padres poder quedarse en el castillo, pero ellos lo habían considerado inaceptable.

Draco se lamentaba sabiendo que eso no sería nada comparado con las vacaciones de Verano que le esperaban.

Ellos no podrían verse y aunque aún quedaba tiempo ya lo echaba de menos.

La noche antes de irse habían estado por horas en la sala de Gatito.

Él tumbado sobre el viejo sofá y Potter sobre él. Le encantaba tenerlo pegado y encima de él. Así podría vivir por el resto de su vida.

Acariciando el desastroso cabello, aunque increíblemente suave, de su novio. Mientras este dejaba tiernos besos sobre su pecho.

—Te voy a echar de menos—le dijo abrazándose fuerte a él.

Draco se enterneció, desde que habían aceptado sus sentimientos se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. Ir a su casa le traía a la realidad y a los puntos tan distanciados donde ambos se encontraban.

Harry se colocó a horcajadas sobre él en un rápido movimiento. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y sabía lo que provocaba en Draco apretando demasiado sobre su entrepierna

Harry bajó a besarle rozándose aún más. Y Draco ancló sus manos a las caderas del moreno.

—Eres un maldito provocador—le dijo alzando las caderas robándole un gemido a su novio—. Para luego no dejarme hacer nada—terminó con los movimientos que solo lo calentaban más.

Cuando estaba convencido de que Harry le dejaría ir más lejos a este le entraban todas las dudas sobre su "pureza".

—Aún no estoy seguro—le dijo mirándolo apenado.

Draco metió su mano entre el cuerpo de ambos y acarició la entrepierna de Potter, totalmente preparada. Sabía cómo le gustaba que lo acariciara hasta correrse en su mano, pero como se tensaba cada vez que se aproximaba a su entrada.

Draco estaba más que satisfecho con esas sesiones de besos con caricias, pero no iba a engañarse y negar que quería más. Más bien lo quería todo con él.

—¿Potter?

—¿Umh?—dijo este mientras buscaba bajo el pantalón de Draco.

—¿Sabes que no puedes quedarte embarazado, verdad?

Potter paró con lo que estaba haciendo y lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Draco no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas, le encantaba tomarle el pelo y ver lo inocente que podía llegar a ser.

Harry lo golpeó y trató de zafarse de sus brazos pero Draco no se lo permitió abrazándolo contra su pecho con fuerza.

Aún notaba como la risa no se iba, pero como Harry había aceptado estar entre sus brazos y sacaba la cabeza de su escondite.

En serio, le volvía loco, de un modo nuevo y complicado. La historia de sus vidas.

—Te quiero—dijo aún sonriendo y besando sus labios.

Era algo que realmente sentía y no veía mejor momento para decirlo que ese.

—Y yo a ti—contestó nervioso y podría jurar que emocionado, una hermosa visión si alguien le preguntaba.

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

Harry estaba asustado, realmente asustado. La última visión que tuvo en mitad de clase era uno de sus mayores miedos.

Tenían a Sirius, en aquel lugar que no dejaba de ver un y otra vez en sueños. El Departamento de Misterios, miles de estanterías con pequeñas bolas de luz que iluminaban la figura de su padrino maniatado y sujeto por dos mortífagos.

Le había contado a Hermione y Ron y ellos se habían mostrado tan preocupados como él, aún tenían en mente el ataque que Harry vio contra el señor Weasley.

—Yo solo digo que no perdemos nada por probar, antes de escapar del castillo e ir al Ministerio—dijo Hermione.

—La única chimenea que funciona es la de Umbridge—señaló Ron.

—Seguro que tiene su despacho cerrado a cal y canto—dijo Harry.

—Por favor, seguro que es más fácil entrar ahí que al Ministerio—Hermione quería probarlo.

Ambos chicos asintieron.

Esto era lo que los había llevado a la situación que ahora vivían. Harry miraba a Draco, que estaba sosteniendo a Ginny.

La sapo rosa lo amenazaba con hacerle confesar innumerables delitos contra el Ministerio y Harry no tenía paciencia ya para tanta tontería de esa señora.

Un gesto mínimo y Draco soltó a Ginny, esta atacó a Crabble que soltó a Neville, que atacó a Goyle. Con la distracción, Harry atacó a Umbridge.

La escena final, 4 Gryffindor apuntando a 1 Slytherin y Harry corriendo para proteger a su novio.

—No, no—gritaba Harry tapando a Draco—. Él está con nosotros.

Sus amigos le miraban con el ceño fruncido y sin entender nada.

—Es una larga historia, pero ahora solo creedme, por favor.

Draco salió de detrás de él.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Harry lo miraba dudando, a pesar de que confiaba plenamente en él no le había contado nada sobre Sirius. Ambos evitaban los temas "familiares" que les llevaban a estar en bandos opuestos.

—Es mi padrino—explicó.

—Harry no...—dijo Hermione.

—¿Quién es tu padrino?

—Sirius Black.

Draco lo miraba sorprendido, Sirius Black seguía siendo el preso fugado que el Ministerio buscaba y en tercer año entró a matar a Harry.

—¿Tu padrino quiso asesinarte? ¿está de nuevo aquí?—dijo Draco sacando su varita y agarrando a Harry junto a él.

El gesto enterneció a Harry profundamente solía ser él quien defendía a los demás o en el mejor de los casos salvaba el culo por los pelos. Que Draco quisiera defenderlo era muy dulce.

Tan solo lo besó y escuchó como un coro de ahhh y ugg se elevaban a su espalda y como Draco lo apretaba más.

—Mi padrino es inocente, siempre lo fue, y ahora los mortífagos lo tienen secuestrado en el Ministerio para que yo vaya.

Draco lo miraba tratando de asimilar todo.

—Es una trampa Harry, estoy segura—dijo Hermione.

—Ya oíste a Kreacher, Sirius no está—le rebatió el moreno.

—Eso no significa que no sea una trampa—siguió la chica.

—Yo no me fío de ese elfo—dijo Ron.

—¿Un elfo llamado Kreacher?—dijo Malfoy haciendo que los demás se callaran y lo miraran.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Estas vacaciones mi padre estaba muy nervioso, salió de una reunión con otros "amigos" y un elfo. Kreacher no dejaba de hacer reverencias a mi madre y a mí, por lo que entendí era un elfo de la familia Black.

—¿Crees que puede habernos mentido?—cuestionó Harry.

—Es solo un elfo, ellos sufre...—Intervino Hermione.

—Técnicamente tú no eres su dueño, puede mentirte si quiere—apuntó Draco.

—Sí, eso es cierto—corroboró Ron.

—Volvamos a intentarlo—dijo Harry.

Esta vez presionaron al elfo pero este negaba una y otra vez.

—Dejadme probar una cosa—dijo Draco—. Kreacher.

—Amo Black.—El rostro del elfo se trasformó completamente.

—Dime si Sirius Black esta en casa o no.

—Sí amo, el traidor a la sangre está durmiendo la borrachera con el sucio hombre lobo. Escoria, inmundicia para la casa de mi señora....

—Para y ve a buscarlo.

El elfo desapareció de la chimenea y durante unos minutos angustiantes esperaron hasta que el rostro familiar de Sirius apareció en las llamas.

Todos los chicos en el despacho suspiraron aliviados.

Harry miró a Draco y el agradecimiento que tenía en sus ojos era auténtico.

Demasiada información nueva que procesar.

Todos hablaban de un modo alborotado pero Draco volvió a la realidad cuando el hombre en las llamas dijo que avisaran a Snape.

A todas luces su padrino sería a la última persona que avisarían para poner sobre aviso de una trampa de mortífagos, él mismo era uno de ellos.

—Creo que debo contarte un par de cosas más—dijo Harry leyéndole el pensamiento.

La mitad de los Gryffindor fueron a buscar al maestro de pociones.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos?—dijo Hermione.

—Creo que deberíamos hacerles un leve  _confundus_ , con Crabble y Goyle servirá pero dudo que con ella sirva—dijo Harry.

—Un  _obliviate_ —dijo Draco.

—No sabemos hacerlo correctamente—descartó ella.

—Yo si sé.

La morena lo miró entre sorprendida y escéptica.

—Créele, es una caja de sorpresas.—Aquello llenó el grueso ego de Draco.

Los tres se dedicaron a los hechizos, Hermione y Harry con los Slytherins y Draco con el sapo.

—Wow Malfoy tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso—dijo Hermione

—Me lo pensaré— dijo altivo hasta que recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de su novio.

—Será todo un placer—arregló.

—Harry, creo que tienes algunas cosas que contarnos, ¿no?—le dijo su amiga al moreno.

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

_**10 años después** _

 

—Harry, levántate—le zarandeaba Draco.

—5 minutos más—decía el moreno con una especie de puchero comatoso.

—Harry no vas a llegar a trabajar—le dijo quitándole las sábanas de encima el ser más cruel del planeta, pensó Harry. Su marido, Draco Malfoy.

—Eres cruel—gimió y secundándolo Gatito maulló molesto, que dormía hecho un ovillo junto a Harry.

—Y tú un perezoso—dijo Draco acariciando la mejilla de un dormidísimo Harry Potter.

—No es pereza es cansancio, además soy el jefe puedo llegar tarde.

—Que mal ejemplo, el jefe de aurores llegando tarde.

Pero no pudo decir nada más pues Harry lo había tirado sobre la cama junto a él.

—Quedémonos hoy en la cama hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

—Es martes, Harry, no podemos quedarnos en la cama.

—Quizás te detenga por obstrucción a la justicia, por desacato a un agente de la ley, por destapar a tu amado marido de una manera tan ruin.

A pesar de sus palabras Harry no dejaba de besar su cuello totalmente somnoliento y frotarse contra su marido completamente vestido para irse a trabajar.

—Harry...

—Draco...

Harry buscó sus labios, maldito chantajista, sabía que le era casi imposible resistirse a un Harry mimoso que no dejaba de frotarse y buscarle los puntos sensibles.

—Eres una mala influencia

—Lo sé, pero me quieres

—No creas que vas a dormir después de hacerme esto.

—¿Hacerte qué?—dijo inocentemente.

Le mostró gráficamente el estado de su entrepierna agarrándole una mano.

Harry gimió con gusto al saber que no solo no iban a ir a trabajar sino que iban a tener una entretenida sesión de sexo matutino.

La vida no podía ser mejor.

 

 

o0o

 

 

Gatito saltó de la cama indignado, ese par de humanos siempre estaban enredados. Y cuando empezaban era incapaz de volverse a dormir en la suave cama.

Un último vistazo al enredo de brazos y piernas antes de irse a uno de sus deportes favoritos.

Justo debajo de la casa de sus humanos había un inquilino nuevo, era un poco patoso pero le había dado más de una vez rico atún.

Caminando con el garbo característico de su raza superior pensó que quizás no fuera mala idea hacer un poquitín de su magia y juntarlo con la vecina del quinto.

Una linda chica que pasaba los días leyendo novelas de amor.

Ambos habían chocado en el ascensor dejándolo caer todo mientras Gatito cazaba un ratón.

Quizás fuera divertido.

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

 


End file.
